You and Me
by amaemae8
Summary: Ginny and Harry like each other very much. Will something that Harry does change all of that? And will he be able to get her to see he’s sorry for what he’s done? HPGW Oneshot.


**ONESHOT HPGW**

**Ginny and Harry like each other very much. Will something that Harry does change all of that? And will he be able to get her to see he's sorry for what he's done?**

"**YOU AND ME"**

Ginny Weasley sat by the lake at Hogwarts trying to write her report for DADA. It really wasn't going to well. All she could think about was Katie Bell. How she got hurt, and then Rom getting hurt. Something was defiantly going on. She knew Harry Potter knew what it was but, the chances of him telling her were very slim. She heard Harry, Ron and Hermione whispering about it but couldn't get close enough, she also saw Harry storm away but didn't know if she should talk to him partly because she didn't tink he would tell her and partly because of Dean.

Yeah, Dean Thomas was a different story. She had only broken up with him a few days ago and already people are mad at her, yelling at her for how much she had hurt him. She was sorry she didn't like him anymore. She could never keep her mind on just him. Half the time they were kissing she was imaging it being someone else. She would never tell him that nor who the person was. She sighed heavily as she heard someone behind her. She jumped up quick, causing her papers to fly every where including into the lake.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Harry Potter said helping her pick up the papers they could.

"Gee! I didn't know who it was!" she said back sitting back agents the tree.

"Ron and Hermione are fighting again and trying to put me in the middle. Then I saw you out here so I came to talk to you." He said sitting next to her. She got a feeling in her stomach only he made. Here was the boy she's been in love with since she was like 5 sitting next to her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Oh, alright." Was all she could come up with.

"Yeah... I heard you and Dean broke up."

"Yeah, he was just so... so..."

"So what?" He asked quickly.

"So not for me. He just... all he ever wanted to do was snog. I wouldn't care if I really liked the person but, with him it was weird. He tired to do everything for me and he got mad when I talked to other guys. He got really mad when I talked to you."

"Why?"

"Because he was jealous of you. Almost all the boys are!"

"It's stupid. They shouldn't be. I mean, there is nothing to be jealous about."

"Oh Harry! You have saved the whole Wizarding world! Of course they have something to be jealous of!"

"I never wanted to! I was only 1 Gin! I've lost my parents and was sent to those... those people. I would give anything to be were Dean is." He said putting his head in his hands robbing his eyes. Ginny patted him on the back and ran her hand up and down his back. She really didn't know what to say. She had always known what happened to him but him really saying it making it makes it different. He sighed and leaned agent to tree. He smiled at her and she just melted. She loved those green eyes. She looked away from him and started to straighten up the papers that went every where.

"Ginny, can I ask you something and you have to be honest with me."

"Of course"

"Did I play any part with you breaking up with Dean?" He asked looking at her, longing to touch her face and pull her to him. She looked at him then back down.

"Maybe a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot!" She said shyly. He smiled but didn't say anything for a little bit.

"Gin..."

"Yes Harry?" She replied looking out unto the lake

"Well... since... Now that you and Dean... what I mean is... wow... Im not good at this." He laughed as she did to. "What im trying to say is, would you like to go out with me? I know that well with everything that is going on it could be putting you into harm's away but, I can't just stand back and let someone else have you when I need you to be by my side."

"Harry, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me!" She smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"When are Ron and Hermione going to get over themselfs and ask each other out!" Harry said as they saw Ron and Hermione fighting in the common room. She smiled and laughed as they turned and gave Harry a kiss.

"Hopefully soon so Ron doesn't flip about this." She whispered as Ron started over for them.

"Harry! What do you think your doing?" He yelled. Thank God noone was in the room.

"Ron, I think she kissed me." Harry said putting up his hands laughing.

"Ginny!"

"Oh Ronald, honestly. Get over it and tell Hermione you fancy her." She said grabbing Harry's hand and going over to sit in front of the fire. Ron looked shocked but Hermione just looked at him.

"Come on Mione, Lets go for a walk."

"Okay" Ginny and Harry smiled at each other then started to watch the fine.

"Ginny... you know I have to leave this year..."

"Yes Harry what is going on?" She asked as Dean walked behind them and saw them holding hands.

"Ginny! Is this why you broke up with me!" He said pointing at Harry.

"No Dean, it isn't. If it was believe me I would have told you so." She said coolly as Harry laughed. Dean stormed out into the boys dorm and Ginny turned back to Harry. Harry sighed and told her everything. About his 'lessons' with Dumbledore to what he thought about Draco.

"I've never liked that kid."

"But you feel the same as Ron and Hermione right?" He sighed.

"No, I don't. Draco is the type of person that would do that." she said putting her hand on his leg facing him more.

"How could they think I was thinking this stuff up!"

"Because he's only sixteen."

"So, am I and look at all I've done!" Harry said looking at her.

"Yes, but you've done good things. Nothing like what you think Draco is doing."

"So you don't believe me?" He asked confused.

"No, I do it's just, I could understand why they thought this." She said resting her head on his should.

"It Ron and Hermione going?" She added.

"Yes..."

"So am I."

"No..." Harry said firmly.

"Yes, if they go so do I."

"Gin, you might get hurt!"

"Wouldn't you rather me getting hurt with you or without you?" She asked looking into his eyes. He melted.

"With me." He whispered knowing he lost. She smiled then pulled him to her for a kiss. He melted again as her lips touched his. He had kissed girls before, but nothing like this. He never wanted to stop. He wanted more. Of course nothing like that could happen and they broke apart and Ginny put her head on his shoulder and played with his hand.

"It's getting late, I'd better be get up to bed." Ginny said as she saw everyone else had gone to bed. Harry sighed and got up as well.

"See you in the morning beautiful." He said with a kiss to her forehead. They climbed either side of the steps up to there rooms smiling.

Harry woke up the next morning rather happy. At 1st he thought yesterday was a dream then it hit him it was real. He had Ginny. He had liked her for so long, he wouldn't, no he couldn't say anything because she was with Dean. He smiled and got out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. He grabbed some clothes and turned when he ran right into Dean.

"Oh..." Harry said moving over.

"What do you think your doing Potter?" He asked pushing him. Harry had been working out a lot this past year. From Quidditch to running every morning. He knew he needed to be in top shape for Voldermort.

"Look Dean, I really don't want any trouble." Harry said turning to go out the door to go take a shower.

"No Potter! You stole my girl!" Dean said grabbing Harry's arm and turned him back around.

"Dean! I didn't steal anything. Ginny isn't something you own for someone to steal! She is a human!" Harry said as Dean backed up. He looked surprised at first then walked back up to Harry.

"Alright Potter! How about we make a little wager on this. I bet, I can get her back, she'll never stay with you."

"Im not betting on Ginny." Harry said laughing.

"Why? You afraid I'll get her back?"

"Your nuts, really you are."

"Well, are you?" Dean asked leaning on Harry's bed post. Harry wasn't going to let Dean win.

"Fine Dean." Harry said crossing his strong arms.

"Alright Harry, If you win, I'll leave her alone. No more bugging her anything." Dean said.

"And if you win?"

"Hum... Good Question! Alright, if I win, you have to break up with her in the worst way. In front of everyone!" Dean said laughing. Harry hated this. Ginny wasn't something... anybody could bet on but he still was. He loves her. How could Dean do this to her? How could Harry go along with it! "Deal?" Dean asked putting out his had for Harry to shake. Harry looked at it then slowly grabbed it. Dean smiled then turned.

"See you later Harry." He said walking down the steps. Harry didn't feel much like running anymore so he just went to take a shower.

Ginny woke up to a warm feeling in her stomach. Harry called her beautiful last night. She knew he normally went of a run in the morning so she got up and got dressed. She made her way down to the common room as Harry walked back in in his towel.

"Hey." She said shyly as he smiled wildly at her.

"Hey babe." He said bending down and kissing her good morning just as Dean walked by.

"Hum... you smell really good." She said as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and ran her fingers down his abs. She smiled up to him then he let her go.

"I'd better go get dressed before Ron comes down and has a fit."

"Are him and Hermione?" She asked smiling.

"I think so." He answered smiling back at her. God how he loves her. He smiled again at her and made his way up the steps. She sat in one of the chairs to wait for him, she lost herself as she was looking out the window thinking about him.

Harry come back down dressed and saw Ginny waiting for him. He smiled then grabbed her hand and helped her up out of the chair.

"Harry!" Ron said coming down the steps just as Hermione come down the girls. "Hey!" He said to her then made his way over to Harry.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Harry said as Ron pulled him to the side.

"Listen Harry, I heard what Dean said to you this morning. I don't know why you want along with it but, I trust you wouldn't hurt Ginny." He said looking at his baby sister.

"He would have told her I came up with the whole idea."

"Are you going to tell Ginny about it?"

"I dunno..."

"Harry!"

"Ron! Dean will just tell her differently."

"So? You're her boyfriend!."

"I still dunno..." He said as Ginny and Hermione come up to them.

"I see you finally stopped being a prat Ron." Ginny said as Harry put his arm around her as Ron did the same to Hermione. Ron blushed as did Hermione.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Harry said as he knew Ron to well.

"Yeah! Im starving.!" Answered Ron which made everyone laugh. "What?"

For the next few weeks everything seemed to be perfect for Harry. Him and Ginny got to spend a lot of alone time together and they had become real close. Of course he never told her about the bet with Dean. He was thinking about that when Ginny come running to him one day.

"Harry! Come quick, I want to show you something!" She said grabbing his hand leading him to the common room then to the steps that lead up to the girls dorm.

"Ginny, I can't go up there. The steps will turn into a slide."

" I know, watch!" She said as she said a word and hit the steps with her wand. Nothing happened.

"Gin babe, nothing happened."

"Come on!" She said pulling him up the steps. They didn't turn into a slide. They reached the top where her room was and she said another word and hit the steps again. She grinned wildly as she opened her door and let them two in. As soon as Harry shut the door and made sure noone was in there he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her.

"Your so smart Gin." He whispered as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Hermione showed it to me." She whispered back looking into his eyes. He laughed then kissed her again. As they broke apart she grabbed his shirt and lead them over to her bed. She lye down then Harry laid next to her and pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that for a bit then Ginny climbed onto his chest and sat on his stomach kissing him more. He ran his hands up and down her arms then rested one on her hip and the other on her leg.

"Harry..." She whispered between kisses.

"Yeah Gin?" He said back as they were catching there breaths. She didn't say anything at first then smiled.

"Make love to me." She looked him full in the face. He nodded his head then pulled her down so she was underneath him.

"You'd better get dressed." Ginny said running her hands down his bare chest. He squeezed her then got up.

"I'll meet you down stairs in a bit, then we will go for a walk." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered looking into his eyes. He walked out the door and next she heard him yell as he fell down the steps. She laughed then got up and picked up her clothes. She got dressed then brushed her hair out and put it back up. She saw Harry left his undershirt there so she picked it up and put it under her pillow. She made her way down and found Harry standing there with no other then Dean.

"Hey." She said as she kissed Harry. He smiled then turned back to Dean.

"See you later Dean." He said coolly then walked out of the common room with Ginny on his arm.

It was like out of a dream. Harry thought to himself as he and Ginny sat at the lake a few short weeks after there moment. Ginny was laying on his lap as he was leaning on the tree. He bent down and kissed her as he saw Dean coming there way. What did he want? Harry thought to himself.

"Harry..."

"What Dean?" Harry asked coolly.

"I've just come to tell you, you've won." He said as his eyes danced. He knew what he was doing.

"Won what?" Ginny asked confused

"Why you haven't told her Harry?" Dean asked acting shocked.

"Told me what?" Ginny asked sitting up looking at Harry.

"About the bet?"

"Why you litt-" Harry said getting off the ground as did Ginny.

"Bet?" Ginny said giving Harry a famous Weasley glare.

"It's not like that Gin." Harry said trying to grab her hand.

"Oh really? Then what is it? Whoever could get in my pants faster? Well guess what Harry. You've won. You've had all of me. For a stupid bet!" She yelled as she started to cry.

"Ginny..."

"No! And you Dean! You went along with it!" She said punching him in the jaw.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled running after her but she ran into the castle up to the girls bathroom. Ron and Hermione showed up next to him as he slowed down.

"What happened?" Ron asked catching his breath.

"Dean told her!" Harry said as tears come to his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron said as Hermione looked at Harry in a sad way.

"I'll go talk to her."

"But Hermione..."

"I know all about it, Ron told me." She said heading toward the bathroom.

"Ron..."

"Don't worry mate..."

"No Ron, there's more."

"What" Ron asked confused.

"She doesn't know what we bet on... she thinks it's on something else! I would never do that to her! I love her!"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"She thinks... She thinks it about.. Well... who could get her in bed faster." Harry said closing his eyes.

"So? Why would she think that..."

"Ron!" Harry said looking at him. Finally Ron got in and punched Harry.

"Sorry Mate." He said calming down. Harry didn't say anything. He knew he deserved it.

"Ron. Don't hate me."

"OH I don't. I'd rather it be you then Dean or anyone else anyways." He said helping Harry off the ground. "But just to be safe, lets keep this between the four of us."

"Four?"

"Hermione."

"Right." Harry said as Hermione came back out. She looked at the two then shock her head.

"She wont even talk to me."

"Hermione, there's more to it." Harry said running a hand throw his hair.

"Mione, she thinks the bet was about who could... could..."

"Sleep with her faster." Harry finished for Ron

"Thanks, couldn't get that out."

"Now why would she think... OH!" She said after Harry looked at her. She bit her lip and looked at Ron."No wander she wanted that spell!"

"What spell?" Ron asked.

"The one that let boys up to the girls dorm." She said in almost a whisper. Ron smiled but stopped when Hermione hit him. "Listen, you two go back to the common room. I'll try to get her to listen to me." Hermione said pushing the two boys toward the steps.

"Harry how long ago did you two... well... you know." Ron asked.

"A mouth ago."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Ron! It's really something you tell her brother!" Harry said shocked. " Especially when she has 6!"

"5. Percy doesn't count." Ron said coolly. Harry sighed and calmed into a chair running his hands through his hair. Ron patted him on his back and sighed as well.

About a half hour later Ginny come running into the common rom with Hermione behind her.

"Gin..." Harry said getting off the chair.

"Harry..."

"No Hermione." Ginny said stopping her by putting up her hand. She went over to Harry. "Harry, I want nothing to do with you for what-" She had to stop because the tears were coming faster. "What you did I can't... Harry, I thought you meant what you said.. .you said-" She stopped again

"I do!"

"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't have done this!" she sobbed running up the steps to the girls dorm. Harry didn't say anything nor did he try to go after her. He wanted to go for a run all of a sudden.

"Mate?" Ron said.

"Im going for a run."

"Harry, It's almost midnight!" Hermione said looking at him.

"I don't care. It's the only way to clear my head." He yelled behind him as he pushed forward the fat lady and run down the hall to the front gate.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Let him go Mione. He'll be alright." He said wrapping his arms round his girlfriend.

"I hope they will be alright."

"Give it time, they can't go to long without each other. Ginny will cave in." He said as they parted to go to bed.

"Ron... Did Harry make it back alright last night?" Hermione asked the next morning not seeing Harry at breakfast.

"Yeah, about 3. He said he wasn't hungry. He went for another run." He sighed filling his plate. "Where's Ginny?"

"Not coming out form under her covers. She keeps saying this is a bad dream and she'll wake up to find Harry waiting for her down in the common room and you real mad about them for.. Um.. Well... you know." She whispered as she saw Harry walk into to great hall.

"Morning Mate, bagel?" Ron asked shoving a bagel into Harry's face. He said 'no' then just sat there.

"Harry... alright?" Hermione asked.

"How can I be alright when the love of my life told me last night she wanted nothing to do with me!" He said looking at Hermione like she had a third head. Neither of them said anything for a bit. "Im going to get my books... she... she hasn't come down?"

"No, Im sorry Harry." Hermione said frowning. He didn't say anything just got up and jogged to the tower. H said that password 'pigs feet' then went up to the boys dorm to get changed and ready for his potions.

Harry and Ginny hadn't said one word to each other since that night in late March. Now here it was the last day of school and Harry looked really bad. He hadn't been eating and he was running a lot. Ginny had been crying herself to sleep at night and hadn't eaten much either. Ron and Hermione were really worried bout the two. If they didn't do something one of them would end up hurting themselfs

"Harry mate, two weeks then your coming to the burrow." Ron yelled as they parted. As much as he didn't want to go to the Burrow because of Ginny. Harry found himself longing to go and couldn't wait.

"Lets go boy, I haven't gotten all day." Harry's uncle said pushing Harry. Harry knew he was getting weaker and knew if he didn't start eating again there was no way he could bet Voldermort.

Two weeks past very slowly for Ginny. She missed Harry so much and when they did leave he looked really bad. She vowed to herself that she would talk to him and get everything straightened out before they went back to school, if he went back. She finally listened to Ron when they got back about what was really said between Harry and Dean and it had nothing to do with having sex with her. Harry really did love her. Now all she had to do was make sure he was coming to the Burrow.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled up the steps toward Ron's room.

"Bloody hell Ginny, what is it?"

"Are you sure Harry's coming today?" she said which caused Ron to smile.

"Ask him yourself... he's right behind you." he laughed as Ginny spin around and saw Him. He looked really bad. He had bags under his eyes, he's lost a lot of weight and was white from head to toe. She bit her lip before she walked toward him.

"Harry..." she started as she grabbed a hold of his shirt and started to play with it. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her smiling. "Harry... im so sorry I didn't listen to you or Ron before. Im so sorry, please forgive me?"

"Ginny, I have no reason to have to forgive you! Im the one that messed up by not telling you." He said as he took in the sent of her hair. She smelled so good. She looked up then kissed him. Soft at first then it deepened.

"Ow! Come on!" Ron said pushing them to the side to go down to the kitchen.

"Come on Harry, lets get some of that meat back on your bones." Ginny said kissing him again

"Wait, Gin. I really meant what I said that day. I do love you. More then ever!"

"I love you too!" She whispered tears coming down her face. They kissed again then went down to breakfast hand in hand.


End file.
